


So near ...

by orphan_account



Series: The Long Road [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M, More angst, more unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break in the surveillance is torture for James..</p>
            </blockquote>





	So near ...

It was the most exquisite torture to be so close to Robbie that he could feel the other man’s body heat through his thin shirt. James lay, totally rigid, not daring to move, listening as his Boss’ breathing got slower and deeper.

He closed his eyes tight and fought the growing erection he didn’t want to show, feeling his dick moving inside his boxers, searching a more comfortable position. He bit his lip, trying to bite so hard that it hurt, to make the damn thing go away. “Please, God, make it stop. I promise I’ll be good, I want to be celibate, really I do. I need him so much it hurts; it hurts badly.”

They were taking a break from the continued surveillance in a dingy bed-sit across the road from the staked-out house. Nobody would come in daylight so Robbie suggested they take a nap on the only bed, so here they were, jackets off, Robbie curled on his side and James like a stranded starfish, fighting for breath.

It would be so easy to touch, to roll over, casually connect but it would just make it worse, that would be the point of no return. Oh God make it end, please make it end. No, don’t make it end, I love it. I want to feel his warmth, hear his breathing forever. Oh God please …

“For Heaven’s sake James, go to sleep, you’re twitching like you’re wired into the mains.” Robbie rolled over and looked at his sergeant, “What’s wrong wi ye man?”

There was a temptation to just throw caution to the winds and grab, but James merely swallowed hard and stared at the ceiling. Robbie looked down at him.

“What’s wrong with your eyes, Hathaway?”

“Contact lenses, Sir, making my eyes water. Happens a lot,” he brushed impatiently at the tears of frustration that he couldn’t stop forming.

“Try to get some sleep, James. It’s going to be a long night.” When Robbie turned over again he was closer, they were touching and James gave up trying to resist. He turned over so his back was to Robbie, letting their backsides touch tight. He bit on his knuckle, waiting for an objection but none came, just a gentle snore. He breathed out and let himself drift off. They were closer than they’d ever been, he could hope, maybe. Yes, he could hope. One day … maybe … (snore)


End file.
